guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fire Tock
Archive 1 | Archive 2 | Archive 2.5: The Adoption Wars I am no longersuppressing your opinions (as it will be so annoying to remove something every time it's posted). Anything posted will be read by me and then remind me i'm awesome. __TOC__ You will never adopt me! Nevr! :Nevr! ::Nevr! :::Nevr! ::::Nevr! :::::Nevr! ::::::Nevr! :::::::Nevr! ::::::::Nevr! :::::::::Nevr! ::::::::::Nevr! :::::::::::Nevr! ::::::::::::Nevr! :::::::::::::Nevr! ::::::::::::::Nevr! :::::::::::::::Nevr! ::::::::::::::::Nevr! :::::::::::::::::Nevr! ::::::::::::::::::Nevr! :::::::::::::::::::Nevr! ::::::::::::::::::::Nevr! :::::::::::::::::::::Nevr! ::::::::::::::::::::::Nevr! :::::::::::::::::::::::Nevr! ::::::::::::::::::::::::Nevr! :::::::::::::::::::::::::Nevr! ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nevr! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nevr! ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nevr! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nevr! ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nevr! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nevr! ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nevr! :::::::::::::::::::::::::Nevr! ::::::::::::::::::::::::Nevr! :::::::::::::::::::::::Nevr! ::::::::::::::::::::::Nevr! :::::::::::::::::::::Nevr! ::::::::::::::::::::Nevr! :::::::::::::::::::Nevr! ::::::::::::::::::Nevr! :::::::::::::::::Nevr! ::::::::::::::::Nevr! :::::::::::::::Nevr! ::::::::::::::Nevr! :::::::::::::Nevr! ::::::::::::Nevr! :::::::::::Nevr! ::::::::::Nevr! :::::::::Nevr! ::::::::Nevr! :::::::Nevr! ::::::Nevr! :::::Nevr! ::::Nevr! :::Nevr! ::Nevr! :Nevr! Nevr! Got it? [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 23:36, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Incidently, you still haven't figured out who I am, so you haven't managed to adopt anyone.--UberNoober 00:36, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Hypocrite You cannot ignore something and delete it at the same time!-- 00:05, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :tell that to giga.--19px‎[[User:Spam King|'''Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King]] 15:40, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Jeez guys fine, I'm just trying to have some fun. I'll destroy SPam King and go back to Fire/Valen Tock.--19px‎[[User:Spam King|Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King]] 15:44, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :It's just Warwick using a template he made a while ago. Dont worry --- -- (s)talkpage 15:44, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::oh. Well then, i still like the name Fire/Valen Tock better. Time To Annoy Gem!!!--19px‎[[User:Spam King|Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King]] 15:46, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::Ugh.. Poor gem.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:46, 23 February 2008 (UTC) mmm Pºtªtº -- '''[[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:44, 24 February 2008 (UTC) the "believe it" userbox I made a template form. You can go User:Shadowcrest/ages userbox to find it. --Shadowcrest 23:35, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Why did you remove your age, you've already announced it to the wiki... --Shadowcrest 23:47, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::No, i still lied, just even if you do find out he real one i don't want it announced So but it the believe it box, (maybe) where it says my age.--19px‎[[User:Spam King|'''Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King]] 23:49, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::43. Hes a king, not a prince.-- 00:19, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Will this work? 21:40, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Check This out! omg! http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Special:Listusers --19px‎[[User:Spam King|Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King]] 00:42, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :This is probably the handiest http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Special:Allpages--19px‎[[User:Spam King|Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King]] 00:47, 13 March 2008 (UTC) I hereby declare you: '''EPIC FAIL! You suck at adoption.--UberNoober 22:59, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :So, basically, you broke a page to say he fails? We all know :) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:33, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::It worked fine on Internet Explorer...--UberNoober 20:18, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::Well, you didnt really break it (cause Istill could edit it) but it streched the page and the edit button was unclickable (cept with tab) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:45, 20 March 2008 (UTC) You Still Fail Soooooooooooooo bad.--UberNoober 04:16, 27 March 2008 (UTC) User:Fire Tock Editing privileges restored on Fire Tock, as per your request RT | Talk 20:48, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Hmn. I'm pretty sure I don't care enough about my userpage to give you 40k for no reason other than the 'Fabulous Firetock Dwarven Armor Fund.' GG. Have fun. :] 16:22, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Go go Maui! Also, Maui, stop being afk in game!!11one — Warw/Wick 16:23, 6 April 2008 (UTC) I win. I declare myself the winner and expressly forbid you do adopt me. So there.--UberNoober 23:25, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Which keeps me from being adopted, also, he's blocked, remember? Thoughtful 23:50, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::No one wants me qq Lost-Blue 23:56, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Say this fast: "I am we todd did, sofa king we todd did," please. Thoughtful 02:38, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::HAHA you got me "I am retarted so flippin retarted LOL LOL LO L LO L OL O L OL O L Lost-Blue 02:40, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::I have to pronounce Sofa King weirdly after learning that. Thoughtful 02:42, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::^^ Lost-Blue 02:44, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Idea for better GW(Guild Wars) econemy and eventually stop all wars (in real life, whatever that is) Ok, so what if, since everything is so expensive and there is so many players that prices for things are really high. So, what if evry single player, or at least more than half of thems tarted selling things for way low prices, like almost giving them away. FOr example, ELite Mesmer tomes or maybe ele, can't remember are about 11k right now, what if ppl started selling them for 100gp. So, then ppl would barely make any money, but, since ppl saved up there money os much, they can buy anything, but also sell whatever they don't want. Then, sicne all materials prices from players drop almost 100% then material traders would have to also bring the prices way down. The GW creators would be forced to start selling skills at like, the first one for only 2gp. Everything will be so low that soon ppl might run out of things to buy and sell, so they will start farming things again, since every skill in the game is really low they can play any build since most of them will ahve most of the skills, so, they will start farming and selling for low prices. Eventually most of them will get SKill Hunter and Drunkard and any title that requires money will be so easy to get. Now even Drok's runs will be like 500gp a run and take like 5 minutes since everyone is so good. It will still be a challenge in certain areas, but everythign will work out. If only a few ppl start selling things for low prices it won't work, you need over half of the players to sell and buy things incredibly low. So like, everyone needs to see this messsage to see what it would be like. Now, you're probably thinking, BUT THAT WOULD RUIN GUILD WARS AND THE ECONEMY! But, think about it, can you find anything that will go wrong or will mess it up? Just tell me, if you can find something. So, trust me. THis idea is amazing. So, now that this happens in Guild Wars it will start in almost every MMO, and eventually into real life, where we could stop any world wars from happening. All thanks to Fire Tock's one idea. We shall call it, "The Fire Trade"?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 18:50, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Oh, wait a minute, that last part wasn't needed, i mean the name. We'll only call it that if it works, and when you do call it that, make sure you bring a long the story of how i thought of it.<-- Read that last part only if you want to, it isn't really needed.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 18:50, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :The developers would lower the amount of gold in the game, increasing the value of everything to what it was originally. Your link is broke, can I fix? --Powersurge360 19:02, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::FIX IT IF YOU WANT!!!!--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 19:06, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::And, if they did just take out money like give low amount of money drops, then we would all have almost everything and either wouldn't care or would just farm untill they brought it back up.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 19:09, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::The point being, the game is designed to have a fair and realistic economy, and if it should be broken, the developers will likely take steps to remedy it. --Powersurge360 19:10, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::It would be far more fun to form a few maxed out alliances and then buy up all the dye, runes and materials in the game (there is a limit as sometimes traders wont sell to you). Then this group of alliances could start stockpilling gold, celestial sigils, green items etc. Eventually everything would be in such short supply that prices would rocket, and the quality of drops would be terrible. At this point you now have a small group of alliances controlling the entire GW economy. They can introduce more gold, by giving it away or dropping it in an explorable area then zoning out, or reduce the amount of gold by hording. The same can be done with items. Then they can rule the world. The end.-- - (Talk/ ) 19:12, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::OK, everyone leave your guild. Everyone of Gwiki will amke those alliances AND WE SHALL RULE THE ENTIRE GW WORLD!!!! MUAH-HA-HA-HA-HA...MUAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!!! oh, and the real world too.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 19:16, 13 April 2008 (UTC) I'm Stalking Yoooou! Or not. But I DID see you in LA District 2. Yeah, that was me. --Phydeaux 01:21, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, i remember, you were talking to me like i was famous, "Are you Fire Tock? THE Fire Tock? From wiki?"--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 01:37, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're infamous. Like, not in a good way. It's like being famous for sending a country into ruin singlehandedly. Not a good thing.--UberNoober 02:48, 12 May 2008 (UTC) PvE isn't ruined yet... just think of what Anet could do... Shadow Form Shout: For 30...60 seconds, all hostile spells that target you and all members in your party fail and all attacks against you and all members in your party miss. When Shadow Form ends, you and all Party Members have rank 10 Norn and a non elite but better version of Ursan Blessing on their skill bar plus two extra skill slots filled with this and the special version of Ursan Blessing. Nothing can remove this shout or keep you from using it. 5 ¼ 2 Your talkpage is not a Factions skill, so please use the non-categorizing template. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:43, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :In other news, WTF is that TOC doing there?!? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:43, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::I have no idea, i juts copied from the Shadow Form page i have no idea what it means, you fix it!--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 21:44, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::How abouts this so it's less page-breaky? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:48, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::FYI; the TOC was already fixed, and it didnt break the page otherwise... --- -- (s)talkpage 21:49, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Whatever, it's less obtrusive and has far less excessive coding this way. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:51, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::anyway... what do you think of the skill not my talk page, 'cause if you want me to ruin my talk page then just take down the spam stop sign.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 22:02, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::I think it's just about the worst idea ever. Implement it, please! I love broken skills that make your whole party invulnerable! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:11, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Meh Hey, its a link on . — Warw/Wick 22:21, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Btw, you cant hide your comments from me, since my default background is PINK, not white.. — Warw/Wick 22:23, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::all i'm doing is hiding my signature, not my comments, and btw, i could just make the sig pink.--Fire Tock 22:23, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Pay If you expect that slavery crap, pay up. I want my 100k+105 ectos+105 obby shards. — Warw/Wick 21:30, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Moved I've moved your comment on Talk:Prophecies Collectors Edition to Talk:Collector's Edition and added a comment there. --Xasxas256 05:03, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Ventrilo I want it but im not a business owner how do i get it? can normal people who us eit for online gaming get it?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 04:23, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :http://www.ventrilo.com/dlprod.php?id=4 ? 04:35, 31 July 2008 (UTC) You are annoying Please stop RandomTime 23:16, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Bans will be issued if you cross the line again. If you were having a conversation or whatever, fine, but adding 150k+ characters is not funny. --Shadowcrest 23:23, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Hey you People who have been around long enough to know the rules generally merit less leniency, not more. Keep that in mind. 00:20, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :what did i do? i forgot?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 03:50, 29 November 2008 (UTC) spam Shadowcrest: I'd prefer we not let firetock get the idea that if he adds 17k+ characters to a page we won't remove it. So don't do that, kthx. --◄mendel► 15:47, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Secret Dwayna Hi! You recently signed up for the GuildWiki "Secret Dwayna" event. By Friday the 19th of December, you should come up with a suitable gift to give to someone else. This gift needs to be given to me before the 19th in order for you to be included in the event, so make sure to get it to me before then. Then, starting on the 20th, I will start redistributing gifts to their recipients. You can find me in-game on the name Heath Shadowcrest, or any other character I may be logged into at the time. In order to find out who the recipient of your gift is, contact me privately either via email (find it on GW:AI under Shadowcrest), or contact me in game. Good luck! :) --Shadowcrest 19:59, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:14, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 21:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC)